


Today it hurts a little less than yesterday.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pod Squad (Roswell), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Day 4 Prompt – The lost decade/”We are a family” (Found family)Michael contemplates what it means to be part of a family while at Isobel's and Noah's wedding.
Relationships: mentioned Isobel Evans/Noah, mentioned Michael Guerin/Alex Manes - Relationship
Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Today it hurts a little less than yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> POD SQUAD, gotta love these siblings and their relationship! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -AJ

Michael sat on a white wooden chair, watching as Isobel stood next to Noah, her head resting on his shoulder in her white gown, “I can’t believe Iz is married,” Max said from his seat next to Michael. Noah said something and Isobel laughed, bringing her head up smiling at her new husband.

“I know,” Michael breathed, looking over at Max with a slight smirk, “Poor Noah,” He joked.

Max laughed, shaking his head. Michael smiled back before looking back at his sister who was now dancing with her new husband, her eyes close as he rested her head on his chest, looking completely at peace. “You ever think about it?” Max suddenly asked.

“Think about what?” Michael said, still watching his sister.

“Settling down, getting married,” Max said. Michael looked over at him, a frown on his face as he laughed at the ridiculousness of what Max had just said. Michael shook his head, taking a long sip of his drink, “Oh come on, I’m serious,” Max said again, nudging Michael.

Michael shook his head again, looking down at the ground this time. When Michael had been getting ready for the wedding this morning the memories plagued his mind. He couldn’t help but think about the times he used to lay in the sun with Alex Manes and think about the future they might have. How he’d introduce him to his siblings, how he’d come to Isobel’s compulsory family events. “Maybe once,” Michael confessed still not looking at his brother, unsure he could hide the regret that was covering his face. He and Alex had talked about their future, how Michael would go to UNM and Alex would come with him and do something with music but then things changed, _they changed._ Michael wasn’t going to UNM and Alex signed up and just like that their perfect future slipped future away. “but…” Michael sighed, finally look up at Max, a bitter smile on his face, “…Then reality came knocking,” When Michael said ‘reality’ he meant Jesse Manes, he meant Rosa’s death.

“With who?” Max asked in a quiet voice.

Michael just looked at Max. He had a suspicion that maybe Max knew something about him and Alex, but he had never said anything. Michael just shook his head, “I’m guessing you had yours and Ortecho’s wedding planned out in your mind?” He said, it was meant to be a playful joke but he could see the way Max’s smile dropped and Michael felt the almost ever-present guilt in his stomach rise up to his chest.

Max gave a despondent smile, “I really thought she’d be the one but…” He trailed off, looking back at Isobel and Noah.

Michael nodded, “Yeah I get it,” he said, understanding the pain of watching the person you love walk away without so much as a goodbye or a look back. Michael watched as Isobel and Noah continued to dance, Noah spinning her around as she laughed and giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “She seems happy,” Michael said, a small genuine smile on his face. Michael will be the first to admit he was sceptical of Isobel and Noah’s relationship. He had no idea she was an alien and never would, part of Michael thought she was just throwing herself into this relationship to feel normal, to feel human.

“That’s because she is,” Max said, looking at Michael. It had taken Michael time but he had to admit, Isobel seemed truly happy, truly at peace with Noah.

“I’m glad, she deserves it,” Michael said, “Having to put up with the both of us,” he joked, looking over at Max to see him frowning.

 _“_ The _Both_ of us?” He laughed, shaking his head at Michael.

Before Michael could continue he noticed Isobel walking over, the gown trailing behind her, a large smile covering her face, biting her bottom lip a little. “So…” She said as she stopped in front of the boys, “What did you think?” She said, motioning to the large decorated room around and finally her long flowing dress, placing her hands on her hips.

“Beautiful Iz,” Max said with an earnest smile. Iz smiled back, reaching her hand out to squeeze Max’s shoulder.

She pulled back, looking around the beautiful and extravagant room. “It was wasn’t it,” She said with a proud smile, “Michael?” She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Michael looked over at Max, then back at his sister. He shrugged his shoulders, a teasing smile on his face, “It was alright,” he joked. Isobel gave a mock offended look, reaching about to playful slap Michael’s chest, earning a laugh from both Michael and Max.

She sat on the chair next to Michael, shaking her head a little, “I can’t believe I’m married,” She said, looking across the room to see Noah talking to the Evan’s “I’m Mrs Bracken,” She declared with a pleased smile while looking down at the ring on her finger.

“We’re really happy for you Isobel,” Max said again, Michael nodded, giving his sister a warm smile.

The slow song that had been playing changed, one of Isobel’s favourite songs coming up. On cue she shot up from her chair, holding both her hands out to Max and Michael. After a moment Max took her hand standing up, “Come on,” She pleaded, giving Michael her ‘serious’ face, “Michael,” She ordered.

“Dancing isn’t really my thing,” He said, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

She let go of Max’s hand, placing them on her hips, “It’s my wedding you have to dance with me,” She said, trying to sound as stern as she could.

Michael pulled his lip into a thin line, tilting his head to the side, “I don’t remember reading that anywhere,” he joked, earning a glare from Max who was stood next to Iz, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Please?” She said, fluttering her eyes at Michael like she always did when she really wanted something.

Michael leaned back on his chair, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m sure Max is a wonderful dance partner,” He said sarcastically, “Why don’t you ask the Evan’s have a nice family dance,” Michael didn’t mean for it to sound as bitter as it did. Max ducked his head slightly, his jaw clenching.

He was expecting Iz to storm off or to yell at him, but instead, she sat next to him on the chair. She reached out and took the glass from his hand, placing it on the table behind him. “Michael, we are a family,” She softly said, reaching out to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze “And sometimes that means doing things you don’t want to,” She said with a smile.

“Like dancing with you,” Michael asked with a playful grin.

“Exactly,” She said, holding her head up high, her eyebrow raised.

Michael looked at Max who was giving the classic ‘big brother stare’ despite them all being the same age. He looked back at Iz who was still holding his hand, her eye’s never leaving his. Michael sighed, shaking his head, “One dance,” He said, Isobel bounced up from her chair, practically jumping on the spot. She reached out and grabbed one of Max’s hands and then one of Michael’s, practically dragging them to the dance floor, “Just one,” Michael tried to protest.

“It’s not just going to be one,” Max said as Isobel lead them to the dance floor, smirking at Michael.

Michael laughed back, nodding slightly, “Yeah I know,” He said, looking at Max with a soft smile, “I guess that’s just the sacrifices you make for family huh?” Michael said. Isobel finally reached the spot she wanted to, turning around to face her brothers, still holding their hands.

The three siblings danced in the middle of the dance floor, taking it in turns to spin Isobel and laughing together as they watched the other try to dance. One song past, then another and another, and although Michael wouldn’t admit it, he didn’t mind. Maybe being part of a family wasn’t too bad.


End file.
